A twist in time means changed events
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: This one is for pokemonredshipper. This is a contestshipping twist on the episode 'Time warp heals all wounds'. A contestshipping oneshot. Mostly I just changed the ending a little bit. I do NOT own the episode or the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


May's POV

"Ah Squirtle, where are you going?" I cried, watching my Pokémon follow Ash out the doors. Not even 10 minutes of rest in the centre and I already had to get up and chase my runaway Pokémon. I sighed, leaving my egg at the counter. I ran out the doors. I looked left and right. Which way did he go? I spotted the fuzzy outline of a blue and brown creature down the road and followed after it. I slowed, losing sight of him.

"Squirtle!" I yelled, "Where are you?" I looked around at my surroundings and frowned. I didn't remember this part of the town when I came through to go to the Pokécentre. The building I was next to was really run down. The paint was faded, the walls were chipped and the windows were boarded up, some were even smashed. Curious, I walked up the stairs. It looked like a train station, but I didn't remember this stop on the map. That's why we had to walk all the way here instead of catching the train. I looked around the room I had entered. It looked like the ticket office. Benches were along the wall and there was a gateway with a bench next to it. Ripped posters hung from the wall, the dates on them were from years back. I spotted a wooden frame and moved closer. I picked it up carefully and blew the dust off it, coughing and sneezing when I accidentally breathed it in. it was a picture of a town's main plaza by the looks of it. In the middle was a strong, healthy fir tree and people were all smiling as they went about with their everyday day business. I turned it over, looking at the date and the name. Fuchia City. That was this place then. Wow, it looked like this place used to be really busy. Now it was pretty empty and deserted. I put it down, remembering why I was out here in the first place.

"Squirtle. Where are you?" I called as I walked through the doors on the opposite side. I came across train tracks. Looks like I was right about this being a train station. They looked old and worn though, the rust on them showing amongst the patches of grass and moss. Grass. I smiled slightly. Reminded me of a certain grass-head. I shook my head, quickly clearing my thoughts.

'Squirtle!' I turned in the direction as sighed in relief as I spotted him. An old lady had caught him in her arms and he was waving at me happily. The cheek of that Pokémon.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, my relief outweighing any other emotions.

"You two know each other then. This is your Squirtle?" the lady inquired.

"Yes," I confirmed, "Squirtle loves to explore. I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"Not at all," the lady said, "It's wonderful to have such a healthy Pokémon right? What's your name dear?" She handed Squirtle back to me.

"My name's May," I told her.

"What a lovely name," she said, "my name's Edna dear."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. I was startled by the sudden noise of rain hitting the roof. Great, now I had to walk back to the centre in the rain.

"I should get home before the rain picks up," she sighed.

"Sure," I said, "but may I ask, what were you doing here today?"

"Not at all," she replied, "I'm waiting for the steam train from town."

"Steam train?" I questioned. This place looked pretty deserted to me. It definitely hadn't been used for years. Was it, maybe, starting up again?

"This is the last stop on the line," she explained, "it comes right through that tunnel in the mountain there."

"It does?" I questioned. I didn't think that this would be a very popular place to go. It was really small and there wasn't much 'attractions' here for tourists.

"He's a passenger on that train," she continued, "I'm waiting for him to come back."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Grandma!" a voice exclaimed, "I thought I'd find you here again Grandma." I turned to see a young girl with deep red hair running towards us with a purple umbrella.

"Hello Katrina," Edna said with a fondness in her voice, "dear this is May. I only met her a moment ago."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely again.

"Ah hello May," she exclaimed, "May, tell me, did grandma cause any trouble?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"That's good," she sighed, "time to go grandma. You might catch a cold out here."

"Yes," Edna sighed, "too late for the train today."

"Oh Grandma," Katrina said sadly, her arm dropping by her sides.

"It was raining just like this on that day so long ago," Edna said, getting up and taking the umbrella, "If only it'd been snowing instead." I watched in confusion as she slowly walked away. I turned. There was a photo on the bench.

"Looks like your grandma left something behind," I said to the girl.

* * *

"Tell me Katrina," I said eventually, "Who's in the picture." We were both sitting on the stairs to the station, waiting for the rain to die down. We were both staring at the picture of a young couple.

"That's Grandma Edna," she replied, "and the guy, that's my grandpa Johnathan, but I've never met him."

"So is that who your grandma was waiting for today?" I inquired. Katrina nodded.

"Wow, what a beautiful pendant she's wearing," I exclaimed, seeing the pretty little locket around her neck.

"She told me she lost it," Katrina sighed, "she said that pendant was really, really important to her."

"What a shame," I said.

"It all started long before I was born," she started, "when grandma and grandpa were younger they were living in town. Grandpa Johnathan had a job raising Pokémon and Grandma Edna was his assistant, but one day grandpa made a decision. He needed to leave town a go to the city to study further medicine. Poor grandma loved this town so much, she just couldn't bare the thought of leaving it and of course grandpa left, to go to the city by himself. It was raining that day just like now. Grandpa left a letter saying how much he loved her but that he had to go and when she read it, she took off after him. She ran as fast as she could, but when she got there, he was already gone. A year later she got a letter saying that grandpa had passed away in an accident."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed, instantly feeling bad for the lady who had found my Squirtle for me.

"My grandma didn't believe a single word of that letter," Katrina continued, "she still doesn't believe it. So she comes back to this station, day after day, waiting for grandpa to return. Then one day grandma told me this. 'I never should have let him go off without me like I did. You see your mother was a little baby inside my tummy at that time. The thing is, grandpa left without knowing that. I honestly didn't know whether to tell him or not. If only it had been snowing instead of rain, then the train might have been late and I might have caught up to him in time'."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard," I sighed. I thought of that certain grass-head again. I had gotten feelings for him. Katrina's story had me thinking. What if I never told him? Would I end up with heartbreak like Edna? Squirtle patted my hand. I smiled slightly and told him that I was ok.

"May you see that fir tree?" Katrina asked, snapping my attention back. I looked out to see the dead tree. It looked so depressing right now.

"It used to be covered in needles," she continued, not waiting for an answer, "and in the summer the Volbeat and Illumise were so thick you wouldn't believe it and when they did their courtship dance their glow would be so beautiful that the townspeople loved to come out and watch. They liked to call it their lights of Joy, but then the tree withered and the Volbeat stopped coming and that's when grandma really started to feel sad."

* * *

It was late at night when I finally told Max, Ash and Brock what had gotten me so down. After I had finished, they all looked rather sad as well.

"That's awful," Brock sighed. I hummed, my thoughts drifting to Drew. I felt like I should tell him how I felt, but it wasn't that same situation. I didn't know if he liked me back.

"May, your egg glowed," Max exclaimed. I looked down.

"It's ready to hatch now," Nurse Joy said, "Can I help you with it?"

"Oh thank you," I said, handing it to her. This was going to at least be something happy.

"Hey May, Squirtle's disappeared," Max told me.

"Oh no!" I cried, "Not again! Look after my egg for me please." I ran out. Where could he be? Maybe he went back to the train station. He liked it there. I headed over there, calling out for him. I stopped when I saw the figure resting on the bench.

"Meowth, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking out da moon twerpette," he answered, "and tinking about what dat old lady's gone trew's bumming me out."

"Ah ha so you were eavesdropping were you?" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Don't get ya bandana in a bundle," he said.

"Have you seen my Squirtle around?" I asked.

'Squirtle!'

"Huh?" I turned to see him waving his arms about on the track.

"There you are," I sighed, "you've got to stop wandering off." I hoped down and surprisingly Meowth followed me.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked as he frantically waved his arm around again. He pointed to the ground. I looked to where he was pointing. A golden necklace was hidden in a patch of grass. I carefully picked it us. I clicked it open to see a picture of a man matching the one Katrina had early.

"It's Edna's pendant!" I exclaimed, "She must've dropped it when running after Johnathan."

"Probably," Meowth agreed. A strange yellow glow came from the locket and I gasped in shock.

"I'm scared," I cried out.

"Me too!" Meowth agreed. There was a blinding flash and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing the train tracks that I was standing on had lost all the signs of its age.

"Beats me," Meowth shrugged. I heard a sharp train whistle and I gasped. There was a steam train heading towards us. I picked up Squirtle and quickly jumped off the track.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play on the tracks," a man in a dark blue uniform yelled, "get out of here at once."

"Yes sir," I said meekly and ran away. I got out and noticed for the first time that it wasn't night time anymore. My eyes widened. There were so many people.

"Hey I don't remember all dese people hanging out here," Meowth spoke my mind.

"Look at that fir tree," I exclaimed. It was luscious and green and very healthy. It looked exactly like how it looked in that photo I had seen in the train station before.

"I don't know how but I think we travelled back in time," I said warily.

"Travelled back in time!" Meowth exclaimed, "I tink you've been watching too many cartoonies twerpette."

"But everything looks so completely different." I stopped as I saw a man with a case walk into the station. He looked like the man from the locket.

"Oh no," I exclaimed, "that man's Johnathan."

"Say what!" Meowth yelled. I watched a quick conversation between him and one of the train station guards.

"See it's true," I reasoned, "Somehow we slipped back in time and into the past."

"Oh dat's great," Meowth said sarcastically, "so how are we supposed to slip ourselves back to da future."

"Stop thinking about yourself," I snapped, "We've got to help Johnathan." This was a once off chance to fix things.

"Yeah, right I hear ya, but you can't blame a Pokémon for getting a little homesick," he muttered. I walked up the stairs again.

"Ok twerp what do we do?" he asked coming next to me.

"We have to tell Johnathan that he's going to be a dad," I replied.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed, "den he won't take do train and he and granny can live happily ever after."

"Tickets please," the ticket master said.

"We're just here to see someone else off," I lied.

"You two!" the man from before yelled, "I guess you couldn't wait to play in the station again could you?"

"Oh no sir, that's not true," I begged.

"If something bad happens on my watch then it's my job," he shouted, picking us up, "I've got not time for messing around with brats like you. Do me a favour and go bother someone else. If you wanna play games, go to the park."

"Aww nuts," Meowth sighed, "how are we gonna tell Johnathan to slow down if we can't get to da guy." I looked up as I felt raindrops on my head.

"It's raining!" Meowth exclaimed, "Just like Granny Edna said." What do we do? She said if only it was snowing. Squirtle could use ice beam and freeze the water drops into snow if we could get high enough. I spotted a bunch of balloons.

"I've got it Meowth!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"It's not as cute as a Meowth balloon, but it'll do," Meowth said as we floated up in a hot air balloon we made by tying the balloons onto a large basket.

"A little higher and we'll be within shootin' range," he told me. I nodded to him and he stuck his thumb up.

"Shoot your ice beam now," I commanded, "right at those clouds." Squirtle obeyed and I crossed my fingers in hope at I saw it hit the clouds. If the clouds were cold enough, it would snow.

"Maybe we can change that rain into snow," I pondered aloud. Beneath us the train whistle blew long and loud.

"C'mon let's go," Meowth sighed, dejectedly, "mother nature won't mind." Just a little longer. Finally I saw the first flake fall, then another and another.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, "It's snowing!" I looked over the edge and saw the top of Edna's head as she ran towards the station.

"The train!" I cried out, "Do you see Johnathan's train!"

"Dere she blows!" Meowth cried upon spotting it, "hot 'n steamy." I laughed as I saw Edna and Johnathan embrace each other. He put his arm around her and they walked away. I did it. I had gotten them back together.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Edna was able to tell him the truth."

"Who woulda tought that telling da truth would be a good ting," Meowth cried. I saw the fir tree light up, the Volbeat and Illumise happily dancing around.

"Groovy," Meowth said, "dose Volbeat are doing deir courtship dance for dose Illumise." I watched, a smile playing at the corner of my mouth. I had made up my mind. I would tell Drew as soon as I saw him next. As Edna touched the locket around her neck, I looked at the one in my hands.

"Wow," I breathed, "Edna's dreams must've caused the time warp that sent us."

"Yeah, I'll buy dat," Meowth agreed. The glow came again.

"Again?" Meowth exclaimed as the light swung out in all directions. I screamed terrified of where it would take us next.

* * *

I opened my eyes, instantly noticing the necklace was gone.

"Where's the pendant?" I asked. Before Meowth could say anything, a loud train whistle sounded. I quickly scrambled off the tracks for the second time that day as a train headed towards me. I walked down the stairs and was surprised at what I saw. There were so many people walking around and the sun was shining brightly.

"Guess we made it back," I said.

"Yeah, but look at the tree now," Meowth pointed out. I looked at it. It was still green and healthy.

"We'd better split before anyone see us together," Meowth suggested, "See ya round twerpette."

"See you," I called as he walked away, "and thank you for your help."

"Hey May," Ash called, "we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah," Max agreed, "it's your egg, it's gonna hatch." I blinked a couple of times before I ran to follow them. I ponder through the doors and Nurse Joy turned.

"Oh May, you're just in time," She laughed, "come look." She motioned towards the bench where my egg lay. I watched it cautiously. I had never seen or done this before and it made me nervous.

"Looks like we're just in time for the hatching," a voice said behind me. I turned and gasped.

"Hey May," Nurse Joy said, leaning over my shoulder, "That's Johnathan and Edna. They're Pokémon paediatricians."

"Well hello there," Johnathan greeted.

"My name is Katrina," Katrina said, "I help my grandparents whenever I can." Wow. I can't believe it. It had actually worked.

"My what a beautiful glow," Edna commented, "does this egg belong to you dear?"

"yes," I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You know, its May," I answered. Didn't she remember me? Oh right, if we messed with time then I wouldn't have met her. I smiled lightly as I watched them all together. Seeing them like that reminded me of my special mission to do with a green-haired, green-eyed coordinator.

* * *

I followed Edna, Johnathan and Katrina as they made their way into the main square of the town, my new Eevee cuddled into my arms. I gasped as I saw the tree, filled with Illumise and Volbeat.

"We thought we needed to show this to you," Johnathan said.

"Wow," I breathed. It looked even more beautiful at night.

"You know dear," Edna said, "we've been calling that the lights of joy for as long as I can remember."

"Really," I giggled slightly.

"Well, we'd best be going," Johnathan said, "we need to get Katrina off to bed."

"It was nice to meet you May," Katrina said softly.

"Yes," Edna agreed, "I hope we will get to see you again someday."

"I hope so too," I smiled. They waved as they walked away. I sighed when I was alone again, watching as the Pokémon did their dance.

"May!" my name was called and I turned slightly. I spotted Drew running towards me. He was running! I had never seen him run like that or seen him look so urgent before. He always kept his calm. He stopped in front of me, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Drew?" I questioned, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the next contests or something?"

"I should," he panted, "but there was something I had to do here."

"What is it?" I asked, "I've never seen you look so urgent before."

"Hang on," he panted. He took the Pokéball from my hands and called Eevee back before putting it back.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, putting it in my pouch.

"We needed to be alone," he grinned, "I couldn't have an audience."

"Huh?"

"May, I had an urgency to come and see you," he explained, "I had the horrible feeling if I didn't say something to you now, I might lose you. I caught the train here, and I've been searching for you all day. Ash finally told me where you were."

"What?"

"May, I love you," he said softly. He looked up and into my eyes. I could see the honesty he held. I smiled lightly, thinking how ironic that was.

"I love you too." He grinned.

"You know, this is a really romantic setting," he said, moving closer. He put an arm around my waist. I knew what he was implying.

"I know," I teased, "don't you just love the way all the Pokémon light up the tree." I turned my head to face the tree again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drew scowl slightly. I knew what he wanted; he was just fun to tease.

"It would be a very romantic place to share a first kiss," he suggested. I resisted the laugh that was threatening to take over.

"Mm, wouldn't that be nice," I sighed, still not looking at him. He growled lowly.

"Oh my goodness May!" he exclaimed, "Haven't you taken a hint! I want to kiss you!"

"I know that Drew," I said, "but you can't."

"What?" he spluttered, "Why not?"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"So be it," he shrugged, "Will you?" He lifted my head and placed a quick kiss against my check.

"I might consider it," I said, pretending to ponder it.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. I shrugged teasingly. He shook his head and gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"I might be able to get used to the idea," I sighed.

"May, you're doing my head in with this game, just say yes already," he growled, pulling me in for another kiss, this time on my temple.

"Alright Drew," I giggled, "I say yes."

"Good." He leaned in again and this time he kissed my lips. I smiled lightly. I remembered once someone had told me that playing with time was a dangerous thing, but I dunno…It seemed pretty good to me.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done. If you have another idea, please tell me the name of the episode and the likely shipping. I will do my best to come up with a satisfactory twist. Please note that I only do shippings that I support. If you are unsure, please check out my profile or PM me and I will tell you whether I support it or not. Thank you**


End file.
